2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius New)
Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:670 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2020 till:08/06/2020 color:TS text:Arthur(TS) from:05/06/2020 till:08/06/2020 color:TS text:Bertha(TS) from:11/06/2020 till:23/06/2020 color:C3 text:Cristobal(C3) from:29/06/2020 till:09/07/2020 color:C4 text:Daina(C4) from:04/07/2020 till:05/07/2020 color:TD text:Five(TD) from:12/07/2020 till:17/07/2020 color:C1 text:Edouard(C1) from:20/07/2020 till:25/07/2020 color:TS text:Fortune(TS) from:20/07/2020 till:24/07/2020 color:C1 Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip from:26/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:C5 text:Gonzalo(C5) from:02/08/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:C2 text:Hanna(C2) from:07/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:C4 text:Ike(C4) from:07/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:C1 text:Joanna(S1) Barset:break from:07/08/2020 till:13/08/2020 color:TS text:Kyle(TS) from:15/08/2020 till:21/08/2020 color:C2 text:Lili(C2) from:17/08/2020 till:27/08/2020 color:C3 text:Mario(C3) from:24/08/2020 till:06/09/2020 color:C4 text:Nana(C4) from:31/08/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:C5 text:Omar(C5) from:03/09/2020 till:13/09/2020 color:C3 text:Paulette(C3) from:10/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:TS text:Ronald(TS) from:11/09/2020 till:19/09/2020 color:C4 text:Sally(C4) from:15/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:TS text:Teddy(SS) from:19/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:C1 text:Vicky(C1) from:23/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:C5 text:Wilfred(C5) Barset:break from:27/09/2020 till:04/10/2020 color:C3 text:άλφα(C3) from:02/10/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:TS text:βήτα(TS) from:08/10/2020 till:14/10/2020 color:C2 text:γάμμα(C2) from:10/10/2020 till:25/10/2020 color:C5 text:δέλτα(C5) from:17/10/2020 till:23/10/2020 color:C1 text:έψιλον(C1) from:27/10/2020 till:28/10/2020 color:TD text:Twenty Eight(SD) from:02/11/2020 till:05/11/2020 color:TS text:ζήτα(TS) from:09/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:C2 text:ήτα(S2) from:14/11/2020 till:23/11/2020 color:C4 text:θήτα(C4) from:19/11/2020 till:24/11/2020 color:C1 text:ιώτα(C1) from:10/12/2020 till:17/12/2020 color:TS text:κάππα(SS) Barset:break from:19/12/2020 till:23/12/2020 color:TS text:λάμδα(SS) from:20/12/2020 till:25/12/2020 color:C1 text:μυ(C1) from:29/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 color:TD text:Thirty Six(SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Arthur Damages: $46.83 million Deaths: 21 Tropical Storm Bertha Damages: $1.31 million Deaths: 3 Hurricane Cristobal Damages: $904.17 million Deaths: 31 Hurricane Daina Damages: $7.57 billion Deaths: 76 Tropical Depression Five Damages: Minimal Hurricane Edouard Tropical Storm Fortune Damages: $104.26 million Deaths: 8 Hurricane Gonzalo Damages: $94.38 billion Deaths: 273 Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Ike Damages: $57.39 billion Deaths: 1,402 Subtropical Cyclone Joanna Damages: $341.3 million Deaths: 12 Tropical Storm Kyle Damages: Minimal Hurricane Lili Damages: $223.49 million Deaths: 57 Hurricane Mario Hurricane Nana Damages: $1.41 million Deaths: 7 Hurricane Omar Damages: $73.15 billion Deaths: 1,116 Hurricane Paulette Tropical Storm Ronald Damages: Minimal Deaths: 2 Hurricane Sally Damages: $2.36 billion Deaths: 37 Subtropical Storm Teddy Damages: $101.36 million Hurricane Vicky Damages: $1.37 billion Deaths: 173 Hurricane Wilfred Damages: $80.62 billion Deaths: 560 Hurricane Alpha Damages: $704.02 million Deaths: 101 Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Damages: $100.34 billion Deaths: 3,168 Hurricane Epsilon Damages: $246.81 million Deaths: 21 Subtropical Depression Twenty Eight Tropical Storm Zeta Damages: $12.14 million Deaths: 2 Subtropical Cyclone Eta Damages: $273.13 million Deaths: 7 Hurricane Theta Damages: $1.17 billion Deaths: 30 Hurricane Iota See Also: Great Thanksgiving Cyclone *Category 4 Equivalent Storm means a Category 4 Winter Storm on the TGMC's scale Damages: $931.24 million Deaths: 176 Subtropical Storm Kappa *Category 3 Equivalent Storm means a Category 3 Winter Storm on the TGMC's scale Damages: $107.4 million Deaths: 11 Subtropical Storm Lambda Damages: $12.6 million Deaths: 19 Hurricane Mu See Also: 2020 Christmas Day Blizzard Damages: $1.03 billion Deaths: 42 Subtropical Depression Thirty Six See Also: 2020 New Year's Eve Cyclone Damages: $340.62 million Deaths: 18 Season Effects Retirements The names Daina, Gonzalo, Ike, Nana, Omar, Sally and Wilfred '''were retired and replaced with '''Dalia, Girish, Isaias, Namrata, Olabode, Sheela and Wojciech '''for the 2026 season. The names Delta, Theta, Iota '''and '''Mu '''were also brought up but due to them being greek names, they are unable to recieve retirement. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Lucarius